Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as a girl as kids
by Tinkerbell77
Summary: I don't own the Tmnt, But this is my version of them as girls as they are in elementary school
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own the tmnt and this is my version of them as girls**

 **Chapter 1**

There was one day when Elizanater was most embarrassed when she first started elementary school and at least one of her sisters were walked her to class to make sure that she gets to class on time. Her sisters' names in order are Ashannanater, Poisonnater, and Samurai. Being the youngest in her family, Elizanater was always being protected by either her sisters or mother, Rose Hathaway who is a rat that knows the arts of ninjutsu. Rose was afraid that her youngest daughter would get teased based on what she looks like and the fact that she looks different than the others. So that night after Elizanater has been read to sleep and was tucked in underneath her blankets, she goes to her three older daughters and asked," Will you protect Elizanater from any bullies or teasing?" Her second oldest daughter, Poisonnater said," Yes, mother, we will protect Elizanater while we are at school." Rose said," Thank you very much girls with helping me with your younger sister." Poisonnater, Ashannanter, and Samurai all went to bed after talking to their mother and promising her to look out for Elizanater while she is at school. Rose goes to check on Elizanater before going to bed and sees her sleeping peacefully underneath her warm blankets and curl up on her side with her purple teddy bear. Rose smiles as she goes to bed and kept her door open in case Elizanter wakes up from bad dream and crawls into bed with her in the middle of the night. Elizanter woke up frightened in the middle of the night clutching her purple teddy bear close to her as she walks across the hallway to her mother's room and crawl into bed beside her mother underneath the blanket. The next morning when Rose woke up, she finds Elizanter curl up to next her with her purple teddy bear and knew right away that Elizanter had a nightmare and woke up scare in the middle of the night. She gently shook her youngest daughter's shoulder and said," Rise and shine, my sweet Elizanter." Elizanater woke up and said with a smile," Good morning, mother." Rose said," Good morning, my sweet little girl." She then said," Let's get you dressed and ready to go for your first day of school." Elizanater said," Yes, mother," and hopped out of bed and walked over to her bedroom to get ready in the outfit that she picked for her first day. Rose makes up her bed before going across the hall to Elizanater's room and help her with zipping up her bright purple dress and made sure she had everything she needed in her backpack before going to join the others before going to the bus stop. Rose walked halfway to the bus stop before stopping and watching as Elizanater holds Ashannanter's hand as they cross the street and waited for the bus. Elizanater sat next to Poisonnater and pulled out a book to read as the bus picked up other students before getting to the school. All the first graders were being put into one big crowd as way to help them get place in the right class. Elizanter cringed closer to Poisonnater and was afraid of the crowd that she didn't want to get near the other kids. Poisonnater walked Elizanater over to the edge of the first graders crowd and waited with her until her name was called and she was placed with her teacher. The three older girls were starting in second grade, so that they are near to Elizanater if she needs any of them to talk about any troubles that she is having with some of her classmates. Poisonnater went to her locker before going to her class and sitting next to Samurai as the teacher called their names for attendance before starting the class and going over the classroom rules that will need to be followed throughout the school year. Ashannanater was placed in the classroom across the hall from where Poisonnater and Samurai were placed. Elizanater was shy and she didn't know where to sit because she didn't know the other kids and she was afraid to make friends in case they find out that she was different. Elizanater's teacher was very nice and found a seat for Elizanater to sit at before going over the classroom rules and what they would be going to learn throughout the year. The first half of the day went by so quickly and it was lunch time before Elizanater knew it and she ate her lunch with her sisters as they talked about how the first half of the went before it was time to head back to class and continue to get to know their classmates.

Author's note: Still in the process of updating the story, so no worries


	2. Chapter 2

**u** **A** **thor's note: I don't own the tmnt and this is my version of them as girls**

 **Chapter 2**

Well the school day came to an end and Elizanater was ready to go home and to relax on the couch with her purple teddy bear while her older sisters did their homework and then clean up their room while their mother started to get dinner made and talked to Elizanater about how her first day of school went. Elizanater talked to her mother while watching tv and curled up on the couch with her favorite purple teddy bear while waiting for her mother to finish making dinner and called them to the table. After dinner was done, Elizanater went to her room and curl up in bed and started to read for a few hours before curling up underneath her blankets and fall asleep. Rose checks on Elizanater and sees her already in bed for the night and sleeping peacefully underneath her dark purple blankets. Rose smiles as she quietly shuts Elizanater's bedroom door and went to check on her other three daughters who were getting ready for bed after packing their school bags for the next day. Rose went to bed and kept her bedroom door open to hear if her daughters wake up to sneak out. Elizanater sigh peacefully in her sleep as she rolled over onto her side and tighten her hold onto her purple teddy bear as she curls up underneath her warm purple winter blankets. Towards the middle of the night, Elizanater kicked off her dark purple winter blankets and smiled in her sleep as she curls up into a ball as she clutches her bright purple teddy bear. The next morning, Rose goes into Elizanater's room to wake her youngest daughter up and she sees that Elizanater was shivering and saw that her dark purple winter blankets were kicked to the side. Rose gently shake Elizanater's shoulder and said," Rise and shine, my sweet little girl." Elizanater woke up and smile as she said," Good morning mother." Elizanater started to shiver even harder as she cough very hard. Rose said," I am keeping you home from school, so that you can get some rest and get better." Elizanater said," Yes mother," and lays back down underneath her dark purple winter blankets. Rose went to her other daughters and made sure that they were getting ready for school. Elizanater went back to sleep as her shivering slowly stopped and she started to warm up while being underneath her dark purple winter blankets that kept her warm while she was peacefully sleeping. Rose goes to check on Elizanater after the other three leave for school and she sees her sleeping peacefully underneath her dark purple winter blankets. Elizanater woke up with a start a few hours after falling asleep and she put her purple bathrobe on before going to the living room and to curl up on the couch. Rose saw that Elizanater was up and she had a frightened expression that told Rose right a way that she had a nightmare. Rose held Elizanater and sooth her enough to calm down and for her to talk about what the nightmare was about until she started to doze off again. Rose gently lays her youngest daughter down on the couch and cover her up with a light blanket and tuck her teddy bear next her underneath the light blanket. Elizanater smiles in her sleep as she curls up on her side and pull her teddy bear closer to her side as a way not to lose her favorite stuffed animal. Rose quietly left the living room and went to make some breakfast for herself while Elizanater was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Elizanater smile in her sleep and sigh peacefully as she curl up into ball underneath her light purple blanket. Rose checks on Elizanater after eating breakfast and see her fast asleep on the couch underneath her light blanket. Elizanater woke up a few hours later and she sat up to stretch her arms. Elizanater was exposed to the mutagen that changed the tmngt more than her three older sisters and she was able to get sick easier because her body was weaker and more fragile than her older sisters. Rose checks on Elizanater and sees her curl up underneath her blanket and quietly watching tv while waiting for her sisters to come home from school. When Poisonnater got home from school, Elizanater went straight into her arms and was shaking very badly as her cold got worse. Elizanter just said," Poisonie," before falling asleep in Poisonnater's arms. Poisonnater just went to Elizanater's room and lay her down on her bed underneath her warm purple winter blanket. She then stay by her sister bedside and watched over her while she was sleeping peacefully while being curl up on her side. For some reason, Elizanater likes having Poisonnater take care of her over her other two older sisters. Samurai started to make dinner while Ashannanater did her homework. When Elizanater woke up, she sees Poisonnater sitting next to her bed. Elizanter just said," Poisonie," and Poisonnater looked up when she heard her nickname being said by Elizanater. Only Elizanater was allowed to called Poisonnater by her nickname, Poisonie. Elizanater curl up in Poisonnater's arms and stay like that for a few hours until it was time to have dinner. Samurai brought Elizanater's dinner to her room and left it outside her door knowing that Poisonnater will get it for her. Elizanater ate her dinner and took her medicine before going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Poisonnater went to bed after taking care of Elizanater and doing her homework. The next morning, Elizanater woke up and got ready for school before any of her sisters were even up. Elizanater went out to the living room and watch some tv while waiting for her sisters to get up. When Poisonnater woke up, she left her room to check on Elizanater and finds her room empty and hears the tv in the living room and she knew right away that Elizanater was up and ready for school.

Author's note: Still in the process of updating the story, so no worries


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own the tmnt and this is my version of them as girls**

 **Chapter 3**

Poisonnater got ready for school and then went out to the living room to sit with Elizanater while she was watching tv. Elizanater curl up next to Poisonnater and felt her sister put her arms around her as a way to protect her from any harm. Poisonnater held Elizanater until the other two woke up and were ready to go to school. When Ashannanater and Samurai came out to the living room, they saw Poisonnater holding Elizanater closely to her side and had her arms wrapped around her youngest sister. Elizanater was dozing in Poisonnater's arms when she was gently shaken on the arm to wake back up in order to catch the bus to get to school. Elizanater sat next to Poisonnater on the bus and was laying her head down on her older sister's shoulder. Poison held Elizanater close to her side as the school bus picked up more kids before starting to drive to the school. Poisonnater walked Elizanater to her classroom before heading toward the second grade wing and going into her classroom and going to sit next to Samurai at her desk. Poisonnater could see that Elizanater was looking a little tire when she sat down for lunch and was quiet and that was unusual for her genius sister to not be talking about some kind of science. Once school got out for the day, Elizanater was dozing off on the bus next to Poisonnater and she had her head on Poison's shoulder. Once the school bus got to their stop Elizanater was picked up by Poisonnater after she got off the bus. Elizanater fell asleep while being carried home in the arms of Poisonnater from the bus stop. Poison lays Elizanater down on the couch and cover her up with a light blanket. Elizanater smile in her sleep as she curl up into a tight ball underneath the purple blanket as a way to get comfortable. Elizanater woke up a few hours later and could see that Poisonnater was in the living room doing her homework at her red colored desk, so that she can keep an eye on Elizanater while she was sleeping. Elizanater got up and went to her purple colored desk where her backpack was placed when she and her sisters got home from school. Poisonnater looked up from her homework when she heard someone moving around near Ealizanater's desk. She saw the her youngest sister was up and going to do her homework before it was time for dinner. Elizanater finish her homework before going to the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up while Samurai made dinner for the family. Master Rose went to check on her youngest daughter and to see if she is alright after going to school for the day. Elizanater was reading her picture book when Master Rose came in and ask," How was your day little one?" Elizanater looked up from her book and replied," My day was fine, mother."

Author's note: Still in the process of updating the story, so no worries


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own the tmnt and this is my version of them as girls**

 **Chapter 3**

Poisonnater got ready for school and then went out to the living room to sit with Elizanater while she was watching tv. Elizanater curl up next to Poisonnater and felt her sister put her arms around her as a way to protect her from any harm. Poisonnater held Elizanater until the other two woke up and were ready to go to school. When Ashannanater and Samurai came out to the living room, they saw Poisonnater holding Elizanater closely to her side and had her arms wrapped around her youngest sister. Elizanater was dozing in Poisonnater's arms when she was gently shaken on the arm to wake back up in order to catch the bus to get to school. Elizanater sat next to Poisonnater on the bus and was laying her head down on her older sister's shoulder. Poison held Elizanater close to her side as the school bus picked up more kids before starting to drive to the school. Poisonnater walked Elizanater to her classroom before heading toward the second grade wing and going into her classroom and going to sit next to Samurai at her desk. Poisonnater could see that Elizanater was looking a little tire when she sat down for lunch and was quiet and that was unusual for her genius sister to not be talking about some kind of science. Once school got out for the day, Elizanater was dozing off on the bus next to Poisonnater and she had her head on Poison's shoulder. Once the school bus got to their stop Elizanater was picked up by Poisonnater after she got off the bus. Elizanater fell asleep while being carried home in the arms of Poisonnater from the bus stop. Poison lays Elizanater down on the couch and cover her up with a light blanket. Elizanater smile in her sleep as she curl up into a tight ball underneath the purple blanket as a way to get comfortable. Elizanater woke up a few hours later and could see that Poisonnater was in the living room doing her homework at her red colored desk, so that she can keep an eye on Elizanater while she was sleeping. Elizanater got up and went to her purple colored desk where her backpack was placed when she and her sisters got home from school. Poisonnater looked up from her homework when she heard someone moving around near Ealizanater's desk. She saw the her youngest sister was up and going to do her homework before it was time for dinner. Elizanater finish her homework before going to the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up while Samurai made dinner for the family. Master Rose went to check on her youngest daughter and to see if she is alright after going to school for the day. Elizanater was reading her picture book when Master Rose came in and ask," How was your day little one?" Elizanater looked up from her book and replied," My day was fine, mother."

Author's note: Still in the process of updating the story, so no worries


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I don't own the tmnt and this is my version of them as girls**

 **Chapter 4**

As the sisters were heading back down the tunnel with the boy turtles and their master following them, Elizanater was trying her best to stay awake, but she was slowly dozing off as it was almost time for her to have her nap. Samurai saw this and pulls out her youngest sister's blanket from her backpack and handed it to her younger sister. Poisonanter took the blanket and gently wrapped it around Elizanater while still walking fast enough to keep up with her sisters. Elizanater finally lost the battle of staying awake and simply closed her eyes as she fell asleep. Master Rose was waiting for her daughters to return from exploring the tunnels when she notices someone familiar. She said," My girls how was your adventure?" Poisonnater replied," It was fun Mom and I am going to go lay Elizanater down on the couch. Rose said," That is fine Poisonnater and make sure that she takes her medicine when she gets up from her nap." Poisonnater said," Hai Sensei," and went to go lay her sister down on the couch in the living room. While she was doing that Splinter's second youngest was following her with his younger brother who was fast asleep in his arms toward the living room to lay him down for a few hours while he was napping. Ashannanater went to go train while Samurai went to go clean her room up and tidy up her desk that had comic books all over it. Rose was teaching her oldest some new moves when she felt that she was being watched. Ashannanater asked," What's wrong Master Rose?" Master Rose replied," Nothing my sweet little girl, go play with your sisters for a bit and make sure that they don't wake Elizanater from her nap as you know what happens if she gets woken up before she is ready to." Shanna said," Hai Sensei," and went to go play with her sisters while making sure that Elizanater was not woken up from her nap. Elizanater started to whimper in her sleep as she was having a nightmare. It wasn't until she called out Poisonie when her older sisters heard her whimpers. Poisonnater quickly woke her sister up and started to comfort her while Shanna went to get Master Rose to let her know that Elizanater had a nightmare. Elizanater could not stop whimpering and she was so afraid that she was clinging on to her older sister and didn't let go until Master Rose said," Come here my sweet little girl, mommy is here." Elizanater shook with fear and she was crying very hard that she couldn't stop for a few hours. Master Rose just held her youngest daughter close until she was able to calm down enough to take her medicine and to stop shaking with fear, but she continued to cry, so Master Rose passed her to Poisonnater while she went to go get her daughters a snack. Poisonnater just stroke her younger sister's shell and held her close in the same position that she was in when Master Rose held her. Poisonnater said," I got you, Eliza, I am here." Elizanater calmed down some more and manage to relax some as she listened to her sister. Poisonnater saw this and continue to say soothing words to her younger sister to get her to calm down completely and to get her to completely to relax. Master Rose came back with her daughters snack and sees her youngest daughter relaxing in Poisonnater's arms and watching tv as she slowly forgets about her nightmare. Master Rose left her youngest daughter alone and gave her girls their snack before going to her room to meditate for a while. Master Splinter watched as the second youngest manage to calm her younger sister down after her nightmare. Elizanater went to go play with her dolls while Poisonnater followed her to make sure she was alright. Elizanatergot her dolls and went back to the living room where she played on the carpet while her older sisters were watching tv. Master Rose came out of her room and could see that her daughters were still in the living room, but only three were watching tv while Elizanater was playing with her dolls on the carpet quietly. Elizanater walked over to where Rose was standing and asked," what are you doing mommy?" Rose picked her youngest daughter up and replied," Getting you for your bath, my sweet little girl." Elizanater giggled as she was carried to the bathroom where the bath tube was already for Elizanater to get in and the temperature is where it is not too hot or not too cold. Master Splinter meanwhile took his boys back to their lair and to put them down for the night. After giving Elizanater a bath Master Rose pulled her oldest a side and said," Keep an eye on your sisters." Ashannanater asked," Where are you going mom?" Master Rose replied," I'm going to get some more food and Elizanater's medicine." She then said," please don't go top side and I should be back in a few hours." Ashannater said," Hai Sensei," and went back to where she was playing with Elizanater with her barbie dolls. Master Rose quietly slipped away while her daughters were playing and she knows that she can trust Ashannanater to take care of her sisters and to make sure that they don't go anywhere. The girls played until it was time for bed and Rose was still not back, so the girls ate the sandwiches that their mother left behind before going off to their rooms for bed. The next morning their mother still wasn't back yet and Elizanater had just took the last of her medicine that morning when she got up. The girls played in the living room until Elizanater fell asleep for her nap and Ashannanater went to go meditate. Samurai went to her room and started to cry as she holds the injured cat closed. Elizanater woke up from her nap and started to cry as she had a bad dream that mother was never going to come back. Ashannanater finished her daily meditation and exit the dojo when she heard crying coming from the living room and she ran to check on her sisters. Samurai and Elizanater were both in the living room crying on the couch and Poisonnater was nowhere to be seen. She started to comfort heryounger sisters when she noticed something in Samurai's arms. She sees that it is a cat that was patched by Elizanater. She asked," What's the matter Sam and Eliza?" Eliza replied," Is mother going to come back anytime soon, Shanna?" Shanna embrace her two crying sisters and just held them close until she felt another set of arms wrap around them and she knew right away that it was Poison. Elizanater fell asleep and Poisonnater asked," How about we stay in the pit tonight like we used to do when we were younger?" Ashannanater replied," Yes that is a good idea Poison." She nodded before she and Samurai left to go get the blankets and pillows while Ashannanater continue to hold her youngest sister close in her arms. Poisonnater and Samurai came back quickly and made up their nest before laying down. Poison and Eliza were in the middle while Shanna and Sam were on the outside of their younger siblings. They slept like this for the next three nights. On the fourth night after the four sisters had fallen asleep, Master Rose was slowly making her way home from the other side of the city where the current took her after she had left her daughters behind. She said as she walked," Oh my daughters, how I have missed you these past four days." She continue walking as fast as she could with her injuries and she was worried about her girls and if they were alright. She was especially worried about her youngest daughter who was out of her medicine for three days since she left. Rose got back to the lair and her worries about her girls vanished as she sees the sight of her daughters sleeping peacefully the way they used to when they were younger. Rose went and took a shower and put on a clean robe before going to the pit and laying with her girls with her tail curling around them in a protective circle as she embraced her older two. The next morning the older two woke before their younger siblings and they could see that Master Rose was holding them close as she was sleeping peacefully with her tail around them in a protective circle. They sighed with relief as they fell back asleep in the protective embraced of their mother for another few hours before the younger ones woke up hungry and Elizanater trying not to exert herself while her body was more vulnerable without her medicine.

Author's note: Still in the process of updating the story, so no worries


End file.
